


Focus on me

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Чжочэн затаскивает Ибо на вечеринку.Ибо крашится в красавчика.





	Focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> Чятику и вафельке ❤️

Когда Чжочэн затаскивает его на вечеринку, Ибо не сильно сопротивляется. Сессия кончилась, впереди пара недель отдыха, и три дня каникул он уже провел в кровати, отсыпаясь. Провел бы ещё парочку, но Чжочэн возмутился, мол, мхом зарастешь, пошли к Юй Биню.  
Пойти к Юй Биню на языке Чжочэна значит поесть на халяву, немного выпить, познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Хотя в итоге он всё равно приклеится к Сюань Лу и до конца будет ходить рядом с ней, держа в руке третий стакан пива.  
На языке Ибо "пойти к Юй Биню" значит напиться так, чтобы уснуть в чужом доме на кровати и стащить одеяло с любого, кто упал рядом. Ибо не очень любит шумную толпу, но после двух стаканов рома со спрайтом он та ещё душа компании. 

В этот раз людей много больше, Ибо не знает и четверти. Лавирует между парнями, обходит по широкой дуге девушек, пробивается к столу с напитками и каждые минуты три проверяет телефон в кармане. Он только в том месяце взял его в кредит, он не может потерять его сейчас.  
У стола стоит Хайкуань, смешивает в своём стакане текилу с соком.  
— Многовато сегодня народу, да? — Хайкуаню приходится повышать голос, чтобы Ибо его услышал. Ибо кивает и тянется за колой.  
— Сюань Лу сказала, что в этот раз Юй Бинь позвал только человек десять, но позволил им привести с собой ещё по десять. Возможно, Юй Бинь тоже не знает всех этих людей, — из-за Хайкуаня выглядывает Цзаньцзинь. Он умудряется прятаться, даже если Хайкуань стоит боком. — Но сегодня хоть музыка получше.  
Ибо ведёт плечом. Ему всегда нравилась музыка, он не особо разборчивый, когда дело доходит до пьяных танцев. Бит есть, и ладно. 

Хайкуань уводит Цзаньцзиня (Ибо не хочет знать, что плещется в их стаканах, он видел, как Хайкуань добавлял туда водку и лимон), и Ибо остаётся один. Перед длинным столом со спиртным. Глаза разбегаются, он не знает, с чего начать. Хлопнуть сразу рома или всё же присосаться к бутылке имбирного пива. Он без понятия, что это и какое оно на вкус, но Чжочэн хвалил.  
Он тянется к пиву, но чей-то негромкий голос врывается в его сознание.  
— Я бы не рисковал. Оно ужасно горькое.  
Ибо поворачивается к говорящему — и пропадает. Так падают на самое дно, когда разверзается под ногами земля. Так затягивает в водоворот. Так делают шаг в пустоту — и все органы ухают вниз.  
Ибо красивый парень, и он это знает и всячески подчёркивает. То волосы уложит так, чтобы открыть лоб, то подведёт карандашом глаза, чтобы взгляд был глубже, то подводкой и тенями придаст глазам более резкий контур, чтобы выглядеть сексуальные. Он знает, что он хорош, он буквально шестерка по пятибалльной шкале. Но человек перед ним… это твёрдая десятка. И не понять, отчего он так выглядит. Чернильно-черная прядь, спадающая на лоб, или прозрачные очки в тонкой оправе, или тёмный контур губ, или эта богемная рубашка, которая кажется неподходящей этому месту, но подходящей ему самому.  
Он весь — на соточку. 

Ибо кивает, не в силах сказать и слова. И тянется за привычным тёмным Баккарди, наливает себе почти пол-стакана и до краев заливает колой. Парень приподнимает бровь и уходит, захватив с собой какое-то светлое пиво.  
— Ух ты бля, — произносит Ибо в пустоту, где только что стоял человек. И делает три больших глотка.  
Привычную приятную пустоту в голове Ибо встречает как старого друга. И сразу хочется идти танцевать, обниматься с первым попавшимся под руку знакомым, шутить без умолку и надоедать Хайкуаню или Цзаньцзиню.  
Ибо допивает свой стакан и разворачивается лицом к толпе. В центре комнаты танцуют человек пятнадцать, остальные либо стоят кругом, либо жмутся у стенок, либо бродят по дому. Ибо откидывает волосы со лба и идёт к танцующим. Ещё пара шагов — и для него расчищают место. Знают по рассказам знакомых, что он сейчас начнёт красоваться своим умением красиво опускаться на пол грудью. Ибо ещё слишком трезв, чтобы проделывать это (да ещё и не под Дрейка, да вы что), поэтому просто вызывает восхищение девочек и зависть парней, красиво двигаясь. То бедром поведёт так, что девушки за сердце похватаются, то пахом двинет так, что парни заржут. А то и просто лениво посгибает колени да локти в поппинге.

И вдруг он выхватывает в толпе того парня. Тот смотрит внимательно, не отводя взгляда. Юй Бинь стоит рядом, что-то ему говорит, но, кажется, его не слушают. Смотрят на Ибо, долго, пристально, будто не мигая.  
Ибо задерживает дыхание. И танцует так, чтобы очаровать этого парня во что бы то ни стало. Раньше у него никогда не было такого желания. А сейчас он думает только об одном. 

_Смотри на меня._

_Смотри только на меня._

Опускается ли он грудью на пол, высоко подняв ноги? О да. И делает это плавно, как бы намекая и обещая. Смотри, как могу. Это для тебя. 

Ибо не может вспомнить ни одного случая, когда ему бы так хотелось впечатлить кого-нибудь. Да так, чтобы его потом утащили в свободную комнату, сжимали в руках, целовали, гладили и прочее. Ибо вообще не любитель подобного времяпрепровождения. 

Но в голове мысль бьётся набатом, крутится литанией.  
Только бы он смотрел, только бы смотрел. 

На третьей песне Ибо выдыхается и уходит опять к столу с напитками. Вытирает пот салфетками, щедро разбросанными между стаканов и бутылок. И хватается за бутылку воды.  
— Йоу, Ибо! — Юй Бинь зовёт его откуда-то справа. Ибо поворачивается и едва не роняет бутылку. Тот парень стоит напротив, крепко сжимая в руках пустой стакан. Он не сводит с Ибо глаз, скользя взглядом вверх и вниз. Ибо надеется, что выглядит достаточно привлекательно для него. 

— Ты так танцевал, что Жань почти умолял меня познакомить вас, — Юй Бинь не замечает искрящего напряжения между ними. Он пихает Жаня локтем в бок и подмигивает Ибо. Точно. Он помнит, что Ибо однажды по пьяни признался ему, что он по мальчикам. Чёрт.  
— Сяо Жань, — не обращая внимания на Биня, красавчик на все сто протягивает Ибо руку.  
— Ван Ибо, — Ибо почти не меняется в лице, когда его ладонь крепко сжимают и не отпускают.  
Сейчас, когда Сяо Жань стоит так близко, и приглушенный свет лампы падает на него, бликуя на стёклах очков, Ибо видит, что он ещё красивее, чем был в полумраке до этого. И видит россыпь родинок на его лице. Вау. Ибо в восторге от родинок, сам усыпан ими будто почва Эльдорадо золотом. 

Юй Бинь наконец понимает, что тут происходит, и сваливает, не говоря ни слова. Ибо становится жарко. 

Сяо Жань уводит его в одну из комнат (спасибо всем богам!), закрывает дверь на замок и прижимает Ибо к стене. Oh wow, какие у него тёмные глаза, Ибо видит их даже в темноте, Ибо тонет. Жань наклоняется медленно, будто в слоу-мо, и Ибо смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда. Кажется, в комнате больше ничего нет, только прохладная стена, к которой он жмётся разгоряченной спиной, да Сяо Жань, наконец вжимающийся в него всем телом. Ибо чувствует его губы на своих и мгновенно раскрывается навстречу. Жань как-то громко выдыхает ему в рот.  
Руки Ибо хватаются за Жаня, скользят по спине, плечам, рукам, груди. Он такой же горячий, как и Ибо, они как две раскаленные плитки, ещё немного и начнут шипеть от соприкосновения.  
Ибо мычит в чужие губы. 

А потом Жань оказывается у стены, и Ибо вдруг удивляется, насколько он ниже Жаня, но с жадностью припадает к его шее. Его рост максимально удобен для этого.  
Пальцы Жаня путаются в его волосах, он громко дышит, пытается прижать голову Ибо ближе, ещё ближе.  
— Ты ужасно красивый, — шепчет он, и очки его съезжают немного набок. — И ужасно красиво танцуешь.  
Ибо кусает его, едва ощутимо, но Жань вздрагивает. Ибо расстегивает его рубашку, чтобы приспустить её с левого плеча и лизнуть выпирающую косточку.  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы хоть кто-то так танцевал, — продолжает Жань, спускаясь руками по телу Ибо, задирая его футболку, сжимая её в руках.  
— Я и не такое могу, — хмыкает Ибо, обдавая горячим дыханием грудь Жаня. Тот снова вздрагивает. И толкает Ибо. Хватает за плечо и ведёт его спиной вперёд, пока по ногам его не бьёт бортик кровати.  
Ибо послушно падает назад. 

Жань смотрит на него, не отрываясь, пока снимает с себя рубашку и опускается сверху на Ибо. Когда он снимает очки, Ибо чувствует, как возбуждение тугим узлом тянет в паху.

Жань шепчет ему тихо-тихо.

_Смотри на меня_. 

И скользит по Ибо вниз. 

Ибо не отводит от него взгляда до самого утра. Потому что только Жань имеет значение этой ночью.


End file.
